Black and Purple Bruises
by Lyrically Uninspired
Summary: Dark is created per Ganondorf's orders by Vaati. Dark grows up with a few struggles and major expectations. Vaati challenges Ganondorf's power - who will prevail?
1. Prologue

**Hi, Hello, I'm Joey(: This story is co-written with my friend, Mandy (her profile isn't quite set up and ready). We'll be alternating chapters as well as character POV. This story is written in first person. I'll be writing Dark Link's POV, and Mandy will be doing Vaati's. This is actually a Vaati chapter, so here's a short bit from Mandy.**

**Hi, I'm Mandy(: There's not really much I need to say as Joey introduced the chapter, but, hey. And yes. Vaati is in the Ocarina of Time plot. He's a poof. This first chapter, our prologue, is written by me, but the next chapter will be Dark's POV. Enjoy.**

_Vaati POV_

_Prologue_

All of the ingredients were in place on the table. I grabbed the book I had been studying for months on end and turned to the right page. I took another glace at the door to make sure it was closed tightly; I couldn't risk any of the energy of the spell getting out of the room. Using a small blade, I carefully engraved the symbols onto the wooden table, making sure they exactly matched what was in the book down to the last detail. After making all the preparations, I flipped the page and chanted the magical words. I had to make this perfect. Ganondorf was very strict about what he wanted, and making him upset was probably the last thing I'd do.

As I articulated every word, the aura in the room began to change. I could feel of pressure of the massive amounts of arcane energy around me. The symbols glowed as the contents on the table began to form together. The energy level in the room died down when the final words of the chant passed my lips.

I looked up to the body that had formed on the table. He was absolutely perfect. He looked just like the legendary hero himself, give or take a few aspects. His hair was a jet black, his eyes were blood red, and he was much paler than Link. I checked the book to make sure I hadn't skipped something before the finishing step. A smile grew on my lips as I realized that all of my work came down to this. I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Awaken, my son."

My creation's eyes flew open. He sat up and took in his surroundings before seeing me. "Master?" he slurred.

As nice as it would be, Ganondorf is the only one who is allowed to be called that. "Oh, just call me Vaati," I insisted. Though I was his creator, I didn't mind being called by my name. As for him, he still needed one. "Now what to call you…" At first I thought that I since he was formed to look like the hero, he should have a similar name, but then I figured that he'd like something somewhat original as well. "Dark," I finally said. He seemed to be content with the name I chose. I looked him over and grinned, quite satisfied with what I created.

"Your awfully pretty," he commented. "Does that make you a girl?" he finished with a smirk.

I sighed. I might have given him too much of a cocky personality. "I gave you life, and I can just as easily take it away. Now take that smirk of your face." Of course I never truly wished him harm, but he didn't know that.

"So…" He dismissed my threat and jumped off the table. "I'm kinda of hungry."

I stared at him blankly. "You're a shadow, you have no need for food."

Dark gave a shrug. "So?" He walked a few steps and turned around to question me. "Wait, shadow?"

"Yes, you were made in the image of the hero of time," I told him. "All will be explained in due time. Right now, I suppose I'll cook you something."

"Sweet, food!" Then he raced out the room before turning back again, realizing he had no idea where he was suppose to be going. "Um, which way do I go?"

I could tell Dark would be a handful, but little did I realize how much I would grow to love him as my own.

**Hey, so yeah. That's the beginning. Hope you like it. Tell us what you think.**

**Question of the chapter: Which Zelda game is your favorite? **

**Review, please(:**


	2. Abused and Used

**Hey guys, Joey here. This is chapter one...**

**My favorite Zelda game would definitely have to be Ocarina of Time. Mandy's would be Ocarina of Time as well... It's a classic, y'know?  
**

**I hope you guys like the chapter!**

_Dark POV_

_Abused and Used_

_Seven Years after Prologue_

"You're so worthless!" Ganondorf spat. He kicked my stomach and I tried not to wretch.

"At least I don't have to take over a country to feel special," I retorted icily. I sucked in a shallow breath and brought myself to my knees. Ganon could say whatever he pleased, but he couldn't get to me. Not that easily.

I tried to stand, but to no avail. He hit me over the head, and for a while all I saw was black.

Red eyes seeing black… how appropriate. You see, red is typically associated with blood, which is often times associated with death. And what better way to acknowledge a death than to wear all black… I always wore black. But maybe I'm looking a little too much into this.

I regained vision after a moment. Ganondorf stood smirking above me. I really wanted to hit him.

"You're weak, Dark. I expected nothing less. _Vaati_ created you, after all."

I growled. Did he always have to bring Vaati into this? I composed myself and slowly got to my feet. Vaati would be back soon… Not too much longer…

Ganon looked me over and an evil grin twisted into his features. I sighed, though it came out as more of a wince. It hurt to breathe. He was always _so_ careful to hurt me where Vaati couldn't see, so even though I had a nice gash in my stomach, Vaati would never know. Not only would Ganon personally execute me if I did, but he knew as well as I did that I would never complain to Vaati.

"Oh… Good, Dark, come help me." Vaati stood in the entrance holding a few items I couldn't identify. With a quick glare at Ganondorf, I nodded and walked painfully over to Vaati. He gave me an uncertain look but handed me a bottle of red liquid. I followed him through the castle and up to his room.

I struggled the whole time. I worked to control my breathing, trying to keep out the pained edge of my rugged breathing.

"So?" he asked, eyeing me cautiously.

I shook my head. I'd never tell him. I take care of myself perfectly well. "Nothing. Just the usual. It's fun teasing Ganny." I forced a smirk.

Vaati cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged. "That's red potion. Keep it."

Damn. It's really impossible to get something passed Vaati. He notices everything. He reads me like a book. "Cool."

He turned towards his other items. "I'm going to start cooking. You should go get ready for dinner."

I nodded. "Sure thing, Mom." I smirked and turned towards the door.

I could feel Vaati's glare. "That's not funny."

I was already down the hall, though. I looked at the bottle and debated. Simply accepting this had been a sign of weakness… but I needed it. If I could be all nice and polished in front of Ganondorf, it would just piss him off more. To be perfectly honest, I loved seeing Ganon upset.

I sighed and swallowed the contents of the bottle along with my pride. I immediately felt better and I could feel my wounds healing. Admittedly, I was happy I'd taken the bottle, however reluctant I may have been. It almost made me want to ask for Vaati's help more often. Almost.

**There you have it, ladies and gents. I really do apologize that it was so short. There are some lengthy chapters in our future as the plot unfolds(:**

**I also feel the need to apologize for how long it took to update... I don't have an excuse, I'm just lazy. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: How long did it take YOU to realize that Vaati was male?  
**


	3. A Stirring Problem

**Hello, it's Mandy, and I welcome you to the next chapter!**

**It took Joey a good while to realize Vaati was a girl. I had stumbled upon the world of Minish Cap when I saw this person named Vaati. A few google searches later I saw that Vaati was a guy. Boy was I surprised.**

**Enjoy the next chapter~**

_Vaati POV_

_A Stirring Problem_

I whistled a lively tune as I started to clean up after dinner. Ganon had eaten much more than necessary, as he always did, and escaped to his chambers. Dark, however, stayed to help me, which was quite abnormal. Usually, he would half-heartedly compliment the food, make some comment about me being a house wife, and leave before I had the chance to make a witty come-back. He'd been acting fairly strange. If all the clues added up, I had no other choice but to think the inevitable.

"Hey, Vaati? Can I tell you something?" Dark interrupted my thoughts, sounding serious.

As much as he and I picked on each other, I really did care for him. "Of course. What's on your mind?" I looked up from the dish and into his bright crimson eyes.

There was a pause. "I just wanted to tell you…" He uncomfortably shifted his gaze from me to the plate he was cleaning. "…never mind."

There was definitely something wrong with him; his insults were always much more creative than that. I was a little more offended by the lack of originality than I would have been by a regular taunt of his. Regardless, he sounded like he was going to thank me for something. Probably for the potion I gave him earlier, but he just had too much pride to admit he needed my help. Once again, this brought my mind to the inevitable fate of his. "Come with me," I coaxed and led him to my potion room and closing the door behind us. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded, obviously making an effort not to show emotion.

"Then tell me, what did Ganondorf tell you?" My voice was soft at first. When he wouldn't give me an answer, my voice became stern. "Dark, what did he tell you?" I already knew what physical damage had been done to my poor Dark. What I didn't know was if Ganon told him what he had planned.

"Nothing! He didn't tell me anything!" The shadow finally yelled. He went to bolt out the room, but not before I was able to conjure up gust of wind that pushed him over to me, as well as knocking many potions to the floor.

I quickly grabbed his wrist, trying to keep him still. "Listen to me. There's something I need to help you with."

"No!" His wrist was jerked out of my hand. "I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own." Blazing crimson eyes and words as sharp as daggers pierced my heart. Fine on his own? Was he implying that he didn't need, or want, me around?

"Just take this." I pulled out a bottle with fairy inside. Its light shone brightly, illuminating our faces. The look I received from Dark was a little less that ungrateful. "Please, Dark. I truly think you'll need it."

The jar was abruptly smacked from my hand and joined the other smashed bottles and jars on the floor. "Ganon isn't doing anything," he lied through his teeth.

I reached down and snatched the fairy before it could fly away. "It's not Ganon I'm worried about! It's the her-"

The door suddenly opened to reveal a bright, smiling Ganon, which can never be good news. "Vaati," The intrusion let me sneak the fairy into one of my empty bottles and onto Dark's person unnoticed. "The little Kokiri brat managed to defeat my phantom, and has been making more progress than I expected. I think it's time we sent out our secret weapon," he practically cheered while gesturing towards Dark. I could only nod as the inevitable reared its ugly head. "Oh, and clean this place up. I can't have you making a mess of our castle." The door closed.

The ill prepared shadow was pulled into my embrace. I didn't want to let him go. Not yet.

"What's going on?" Dark asked hastily, seeing my distress.

The smallest tear ever so slightly rolled down my cheek. I could only think of how short of I time I got to spend with him before he was sent off to his doom. Most of my creations were dead within a month after being released, but if never particularly bothered me. They had no feelings and were made to think just one thing: kill. But Dark…he was special. "I'm so sorry I couldn't better prepare you," I whispered, my head on his shoulder.

"Vaati, tell me what's happening!" His voice was almost panicked.

My arms stayed tightly around him. "You're going to the water temple to defeat the hero…or die trying."

He pulled away and searched my eyes for reassurance, but there was none. "Well then I'll just have to kill him. Then I can come back, right?" I gave no response. "Right?"

"I can only hope it's that easy for you," was practically chocked out of my throat.

Soon enough, Ganon bust through my door, grabbed Dark, and started dragging him away. "Goodbye, Dark," I whispered, defenseless. "Maybe I'll see you later."

**There you go, guys. I'm sorry you waited so long for something so short. I'll do better next time!**

**Question of the chapter: What was your favorite show as a kid?**


End file.
